


Gaining Altitude

by Lunardeityastrid



Series: Trumpets On The Battlefield [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Hal Jordan - Freeform, Historical References, I don't think there's a point to this story but I liked it, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, WW2 AU, What Was I Thinking?, also humor, bomber pilot, field medic, some inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: “C’mon Bruce. We don’t have much time. Besides, the sound will wake the whole base.”Bruce sleepily registered Hal’s brash promise from last night. He thought it was the smuggled alcohol talking. With Hal standing in his tent, he realized it wasn’t. Bruce sat upright, a yawn forcing its way out, as he slid his socked feet into his black combat boots. Hal stuck his hand out gesturing to help Bruce up. Bruce didn’t take it.“You know your ass is going to get court-martialed for this.”
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Trumpets On The Battlefield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Gaining Altitude

**Author's Note:**

> **Conversations of Dying. 
> 
> Also stems from We May Die Tomorrow, my full-length WW2 AU. (Reading that isn't necessary. I feel like this belongs off on its own. Neither of them behaves the same as they did in WMDT...at least that's what I think)

It was early on a cold morning, far earlier than anyone on base had to get up. The sun itself was still wiping the sleep from its eyes, leaving the sky dark blue. Hal looked over his shoulder, his breath visible against the sky. He cast his gaze on Major Pennyworth’s tent. Pennyworth was always an early riser but Hal had already stalked around his tent. The last thing he wanted was to get caught. But, It seemed like this morning would be the one time Major didn’t catch the worm. 

At the sound of his tent flap, flipping open and an icy burst sneaking up his thin blanket, Bruce groaned. He pulled his blanket tighter and buried his raven head into his pillow. Hal laughed under his breath. He freed his gloved hands from his bomber jacket and pulled Bruce’s blanket off of him. Hal was relieved to see that Bruce slept in his fatigues. Most men did with the chilly weather, but a few were fairly brazen. 

“C’mon Bruce. We don’t have much time. Besides, the sound will wake the whole base.”

Bruce sleepily registered Hal’s brash promise from last night. He thought it was the smuggled alcohol talking. With Hal standing in his tent, he realized it wasn’t. Bruce sat upright, a yawn forcing its way out, as he slid his socked feet into his black combat boots. Hal stuck his hand out gesturing to help Bruce up. Bruce didn’t take it. 

“You know your ass is going to get court-martialed for this.” 

“Like that’s the worst that could happen.” Hal smiled. He reached down taking Bruce’s hand in his. With a heave, he pulled Bruce to his feet. 

Through the quiet base, Hal farther in front of a groggy Bruce, they walked to the Martini. Hal’s B-17, a heavy bomber that he flew with his crew; John, Guy, Kyle, and a few other guys that Hal wasn’t well acquainted with. The B-17 was deserted as it should have been this early, not a single ground crew in sight. Hal skidded to a stop, Bruce nearly running into him. He locked eyes with Bruce, the playfulness on his face gone. 

“You want to do this, right?”

“Don’t tell me you woke me up, just to back out.” Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t back away from anything. I mean you’re an obvious example of that.” Hal scoffed and moved to the entrance of the B-17.”This was my idea in the first place. Why would I be the one to back out?” Hal braced himself on the door frame and pulled himself inside. He was thankful he had his gloves on, the inside of B-17 felt colder than outside. Hal stood in the doorway; Bruce looked up at him.” Give me your hand.” 

“Why can’t I just pull myself up like-” 

“Bruce.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes but put his hand in Hal’s. Hal pulled him up and snuck a hand around Bruce’s waist pulling him flush against his body as he took a step back into the fuselage. The warmth was severely welcomed. Hal pecked Bruce’s cold lips. Bruce stifled a laugh. 

“It’s rule-breaking that gets you going. Isn’t it?” 

“That and Brandy.” Hal pulled away from Bruce and walked back through the narrow fuselage.

At the pilot and co-pilot's seat, Hal swung his leg over the central control and landed in his seat. He watched and waited as Bruce struggled to do the same with his much stockier figure. When he finally did, he landed with a thud, hitting his head on the sidewall. 

Hal laughed before leaning forward to see if any damage was done to Bruce’s head. He couldn’t stop his laughter from infecting his words.”Are you okay?” 

“Screw you, Hal.” Bruce laughed as he clutched his head. 

“Well technically-” 

“No.” 

Hal shrugged and began his preflight check. He tried to explain each gauge and lever to the medic beside him. He quickly learned there was a reason Bruce stayed on the ground.  
\--  
Hal pushed the lever starting the B-17. Each of the four engines croaked to life. Bruce looked out the window watching the front propeller spin. He could feel the cold coming inside but despite that, there was a smile on his face. Suddenly, they started to move up the tarmac. Hal handed him a headset, the only way they could hear each other over the rumbling. 

Soon the bomber lost contact with the tarmac, leaving the base behind. Hal stayed quiet as they gained altitude. Bruce looked over at him, the smile on Hal’s face must have been completely subconscious. 

“You love flying,” Bruce said softly. 

Hal nodded, his smile growing. “I do.” 

“Dying up here, doesn’t scare you?” 

“Bruce, look at those clouds, the way the sun is turning the sky golden. I feel like it would be an honor to die up here, not in the bloody and upturned soil of the battlefield. To see this and die with you on my mind, there’s no point in being scared.” 

“You would think of me? Your last thought would be me?” 

“Well as of lately, you’re all I think about.” 

Bruce dropped his head to hide the blush that stained his cheeks. He tilted his head.”Don’t you think you should be worried about the war?”

“Why? It’s all the same. When it comes to you, there is so much I still want to know about you. You, give me a reason to fight.”

Bruce leaned over and cupped the side of Hal’s face. He kissed Hal’s cheek.”I love you.” 

“You should. I commandeered this bomber for you.” Bruce laughed, once he stopped Hal looked at him.”I love you too.”

In the sky, just the two of them, the world was simply just ants beneath them. The possibility of a future together seemed as real as the altitude they were gaining.

They fell into silence as Hal flew further out. He turned the B-17 in a low turn on the right side, turning back towards base. As Hal thought, Major Pennyworth was standing on the tarmac, his arms crossed. No doubt the roaring B-17 woke him. Hal didn’t worry too much about his punishment, the perks of Pennyworth knowing Martin. But even if he was kicked from the Army Air Corps, it was worth it. Hal eyed the side of Bruce’s face as they grew closer to the tarmac. 

To see that there was more than fighting this war, was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling so iffy about posting stories lately. 
> 
> A series? Maybe. Over the past couple of days, I've written a bit of We May Die Tomorrow from Bruce's pov. I just can not get over that AU. I love it so much. (But as I said, I've been feeling weird about posting stories so I doubt it'll ever see the light of day.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this brought a smile to your face!


End file.
